Beaches
Beaches is the 4th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Isa (listed in credits) *Lifeguard (debut) Summary Dora and Boots go to the beach to cool off on a hot summer day. Recap On a hot summer day, Dora and Boots want to spend the day at the beach to cool off. It all started when Dora was showing the viewer at home that she was pretending to swim. Suddenly, Dora did not know who landed on her head. It was furry and very ticklish. It was Boots the Monkey. Dora asked Boots if he wanted to go swimming at the beach. Boots loved to go swimming at the beach but admits that he is not a good swimmer. Dora understood and gets out a present for Boots in Backpack. After finding Boots' present, Boots opens it and wondered what it was. Dora blows it up and becomes a floaty. Boots practiced trying to swim with the floaty but falls down on the grass. Dora puts the floaty in Backpack until they got to the beach. They did not how to get to the beach. Dora and Boots asked Map and he explains that they have to go through the sand dunes, next they have to go over a boardwalk, and that is how Dora and Boots will get to the beach. Dora and Boots got going and started saying out the places they have to go before going to the beach. After that, they hear Swiper the fox. He appeared behind the tree and then he hides behind the bush and then he sneaks up behind Tico. Swiper plans on swiping Tico's Popsicle treat. Boots tried telling him, "watch out" but was reminded by Dora that Tico understands Spanish. Dora and Boots had to tell the viewer "cuidado". The viewer did so and Tico heard the viewer's response and starts running. Swiper chases Tico and then it was time to stop Swiper. Dora and Boots took their turn by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. After that, Tico said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times and then Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. Tico thanked Dora and Boots for the warning and walks away. After stopping Swiper, Dora and Boots reach the sand dunes. The path split into 3. There was a path colored blue, red and yellow. Benny comes along and takes the blue path bumps into a sand dune. Benny explained that he was trying to get through the sand dunes. Benny, Dora and Boots studied the paths. They now know that the blue path does not take them all the way through the dunes. And all that was left to choose was either the red path or the yellow path. Dora and Boots decided to check the Map to figure out which is the correct path to take to get through the sand dunes. Each path get traced starting with blue, red and then yellow. The viewer figured out that the yellow path goes all the way through the dunes. Now the viewer had to tell Dora that the yellow path goes all the way through the dunes. Dora and Boots were about to take the yellow path when Benny runs ahead and takes the red path. Dora and Boots go after Benny and told him "Stop Benny". Benny stopped and saw the crabs. They lead Benny back off the red path and went down the yellow path. In no time, they make it through the yellow sand dunes. Now that Benny knew the way, he was going to play again. Dora and Boots say out the places they were going as they walk on the sand. After the tune, Dora and Boots were surprised that they made it to the boardwalk without even knowing it. Now they had to figure out how to get up on the boardwalk. Boots tries jumping up but it was too high and could not reach. Boots then sees a net ladder nearby. Dora and Boots climbed up the net ladder and got onto the boardwalk. Boots hits a board with his fist and realized that the boardwalk was made of boards. Dora and Boots travel on foot on the boardwalk like a sidewalk. Boots falls through some gaps. Dora pulls him back up. Dora and Boots saw that the boardwalk was missing some pieces. The missing boards were down below. First, they had to count out how many holes are on the boardwalk. They counted up to 7 which means they needed 7 boards and there were exactly 7 boards sitting on the sand. As Dora and Boots counted one more time, the blue cursor clicks on each of the 7 boards individually as they fill in the gaps in the boardwalk going horizontally from left to right. After fixing the boardwalk, Dora and Boots continued walking on the boardwalk until they saw steps which took them down and onto a sandy path. Dora and Boots were getting close to the beach. Boots wanted to put on his floaty. As for Dora, she will have to get out her bathing suit so she can go swimming and a towel to dry off later. Dora checks her Backpack for Boots' floaty, her bathing suit and her towel. After getting out Boots' floaty, Dora's bathing suit and her towel, the floaty lands on Boots' waist and the towel lands on his face. Dora has sandals on her feet so she can walk on the hot sand. Dora and Boots started walking on the sandy path and had to watch out for Swiper. Suddenly, Swiper steals Boots' floaty and Dora must help him find it. The floaty was round and was colored green with yellow polka dots. The blue cursor clicked on the snake by mistake but then blue cursor clicks on Boots' floaty. After finding it, they arrive at the beach. Dora and Boots saw Val the Octopus who was their lifeguard. Dora and Boots took off their footwear while Dora takes off her backpack and puts the towel on the sand. Dora and Boots had to run on the sand because it was hot. As they got in, they felt cool. Benny starts running on the hot sand and then he jumps and splashes into the ocean. Boots hopes that Tico comes. Tico sneaks up behind Boots and Boots saw Tico with a floaty. Boots loved his new floaty. And that was Dora and Boots' day at the beach. Places in episode #Sand Dunes #Boardwalk #Beach Trivia *Isa the Lizard, who would later rename an iguana. *Rita Moreno is credited as Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D. *This is the only time where Dora asks "What was your favorite part of the trip, Boots?". *Tico is the 2nd character who stopped Swiper by on his own. **The 1st being Baby Blue Bird from Lost and Found. *This aired on Summer on August 17, 2000. *This is the first episode where Dora does not wear her normal clothes through the entire episode. * This is the first episode where Tico speaks in English. *This is the 2nd episode where Benny and Tico make their appearances. *This is the 4th episode of the show. *This is the 1st episode where Dora tells the viewer what to say by using her frown mouth. It was used on later episodes. *Even though Isa is absent, she will later appear on the next episode "We All Scream for Ice Cream". *Ashley Fleming voiced by Isa appeared in the end credits, but Isa doesn't appear in this episode and she's the only character not to go to the beach. *This episode premieres as a bonus on the DVD release Summer Explorer. *An online game called "Find Floaty", based on this episode, would be released shortly after this episode was released. *This is not only the 1st episode where Swiper is successful in swiping Dora and Boots' stuff, but also the 1st episode where he appears twice in one episode. *Backpack and Map don't say "We did it!" during the "We Did It" song in this episode (because they were left on the shore while Dora and Boots went in the water). *In this episode, The Grumpy Old Troll makes his appearance in the Character Find. *This is the first episode to find the Grumpy Old Troll. *This is the earliest episode to where Map is called upon for help twice. Very late into Season 2, this is revisited in "The Lost City" and so on in future episodes. Same thing with Backpack. *This episode was actually based on the pilot episode. *This is Val the Octopus's first appearance. *Map sings the I'm The Map song twice but the second time he shortens it up a little and it's the first episode he sings it twice and Dora checking on him twice just like in later episodes but the second time he stands on the bottom left of the map this time instead of the top left. *Swiper makes his whisking sound and appears as soon as Dora and Boots finish the Travel Song. *Dora and Boots actually sing the Travel Song while Swiper is on to them trying to swipe Boots' floatie tube because Dora tells the viewer to watch out for Swiper while they're singing it but they only sing part of the Travel Song when Swiper is sneaking up from behind every booth, they don't say the places or spin around and jump saying the last place at the end when they finish singing it. *When Swiper appears the second time, he doesn't make his whisking sound. *Dora and Boots technically sing the Travel Song several times in this episode but not the whole song because the other times they only sing part of it. *When Dora and Boots ask the viewer where the Boardwalk as the second place is, Boots already finds it before the Blue Cursor clicks on it. *Before everyone sings We Did It!, Dora and Boots don't yell out "we did it", they immediately just sing it. *Dora and Boots technically sing the Travel Song throughout the whole episode, they sing the whole song twice but they sing part of it a few times with cutting it off a little but the first time they say the places 4 times, the second time they say the places twice. Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Isa is absent Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes that Isa is listed in the credits Category:Episodes with Isa